


Death and Skulls

by Dranovdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Sirius-is-Skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranovdragon/pseuds/Dranovdragon
Summary: A story where one Sirius Black is reborn as Skull de Mort the man even the grim reaper hates. And Harry shows up at one point. Seriously what could go wrong.Sirius-is-Skull(Already posted on FanFiction.Net)





	1. From death to skull

Death and Skull

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Skull shifted in his seat, at the side of the table next to the other still babyfied ex-Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno Curse had finally been broken thanks to the new Vongola Decimo kid, and now thanks to Verde their bodies should grow back, to the age it had been before the curse in two months time. While Skull was happy the curse had finally been lifted, and he had a chance to come away from the mafia and back to his normal (as normal death defying stunts could be) life and finally relax a little.

But of course Reborn-senpai ordered, that there should be a party to let everybody know, that they were stronger than ever. Tsunayoshi-san still didn't have the backbone, to stand against the Worlds Greatest Hitman and was dragged into holding the party at one of the Vongola estates. The party was to be held after the two months had passed, so they all had their normal ages and looks.

Honestly Skull would rather just runaway to play with his motorcycle, or see if he could smuggle himself into Diagonally, and find news on his godson that went missing almost 54 years ago, not even a month after Voldemort's fall.

Imagine his surprise when after he Sirius Black a 36 years old mass murder (note the sarcasm), one moment was falling backwards through the Veil of Death in the department of Mysteries, and the next he wakes up in his new mother's arms, as she only just got to say what his new name was going to be when she didn't have more strength left and let the fever and the pain of giving birth take her life, and leave her newborn to the nurses and an absent father.

The baby now named Cherep took the world by storm, after he was left in a orphanage in Russia at the tender age of two, when his father finally couldn't handle to take care of a baby and sent him away. Sirius (it was Cherep now) wasn't surprised at all at this, as his new father didn't even know he was born before the doctors took a test, to see who the dad was and called him when his DNA showed.

When Cherep was old enough to realize, that he had the memories of his previous life and knowledge of another society based on magic, the first thing he tried to do was to travel to England, and find out how the war had ended. His death date had become his new birthday, and the year was the same so now that there had gone five years since he was gone something must have happened. Whether the Light won the war and Voldemort was death or locked away, or the Death Eater had overpowered them and the Light side had lost, or if the war was still ongoing. Sirius needed to know.

Cherep (still Sirius, he just couldn't leave it behind) first thought was to just runaway and find a way to travel too England (if he remembered right there was many muggle was to travel too), but that had been shutdown pretty fast after the first time. He hadn't even got away from the orphanage before he was spotted, and dragged inside again and his bags contents was laying spread out on the floor, before the adults and he was send to his room but from the on he was assigned a roommate and the door was locked at night. Of course he tried many times but, one way or another he was always busted before he got anywhere.

The adults had taken to watch him more often after that, so they could stop him if he was trying again. They then began to notice that he didn't act the way other kids did. Some of the things he did, was just to mature and when he learned to speak Russian, it was with a low accent. With all the other things that didn't seem right, the caretaker was getting suspicious, so he had to make an act for himself so the other didn't figure something out.

Where Sirius almost didn't talk, his mode almost always like a dark cloud and didn't trust those around him after his time in Azkaban, made his role too become the amazing Cherep that was loud and bold and could do anything better than everyone else, but was quick to show emotions when something went wrong. His act got better every time he used it, and later it was like a second skin.

He later became better to move around the adults eyes and sneak out, that together with his new role he finally ran away from the orphan for good, a little after his eleventh birthday. He still couldn't come out off the country, but he had a little luck on his side when he ran into a circus, and got them to take him with them.

He should help around the circus to stay, it could be everything from set up the tent to help feed the animals. Cherep was just happy that he was away from the orphan, and had a higher chance at come to England, when the circus moved from country to country. When he had been with the circus for a year and a half, and was almost twelve he got his first act in front of a crowd with taking his experience from his previous life of owning a motorcycle, and Sirius took advantage of his new body being more flexible than his older one and began to do stunts on it.

From warm up with the acrobats too once play a clown and dodge cake thrown at him he began to become more welcome in the circus, even went so far to dye his normal light brown hair a dark purple color and got earrings when he was thirteen. He also began to wear makeup after some of the girls said that it would look good on him.

It wasn't like he had forgotten about the war that could (he really hoped it was finished) still be fought in the Wizarding world, or anything like that. It had just been to long since he could enjoy himself like this, and if (again he hoped it was won) the war was still ragging he could be chained down again by guilt, for leaving or if someone figure out who he was, he could be sent to prison again or kill. Sirius had don his fighting and died, and Cherep had never ever been involved.

The only thing that did so he still wished to return, was to know if Harry was okay. Harry his sweet godson that had went through to much for his age, and probably no one to talk to about it now that he was gone. Sirius knew of what the Dursley did to him, and had nearly apparated away to get back at them, but what done was done and Harry would probably never truly trust adults to help him with what he was going through, and his friend wouldn't know what to do about it.

So the first thing Cherep (most of Sirius was behind the action through) did when he finally got to England, was to find an excuse to slip away some hours to get to the Leaky Cauldron and get inside. It was only halfway there that, some dread came forth and for the first time he though of that maybe there wasn't a Leaky Cauldron, that maybe there wasn't Diagonally behind it and maybe magic wasn't real and Sirius was just a dream or if Sirius was real and he wasn't in the same universe. He began to panic and think thoughts of 'what if', that he almost didn't notice that it was his stop before he looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, and almost jumped out of the bus.

When he was outside and looked around he thought 'fuck it' and just ran the rest of the way where the Cauldron was (should be). When he stopped and looked around he almost panicked when he didn't notice it at first but the it was right there in front of him with the usual sign outside the door and darkened windows. He pushed the door open and ran past the people inside, and got more hope when he saw the robe some of them was wearing. He walked into the small room with the brick wall, at the same time as a couple came out from the other side, and he rushed past them inside the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherep meets someone in a joke shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: first of English isn't my first language, secondly I shifts between calling him Cherep and Sirius because they act and think differently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter two

He almost didn't need to ask if the war was over, because the alley had bright colors all around and happy tunes shifted in the air. Almost at every turn was there a picture of Harry Potter in a winner stand, Cherep was sure his godson never would've pose too.

He wandered around some hours, to collect information when he stopped in front of a big list of names, that was at the side of a joke shop. It was first when he found his previous name, he stilled and a feeling of dread came creeping up on him.

The list was a momento of all of those that had died, or had been killed in the fight against Voldemort and his followers. Sirius's (because this was his world) eyes scanned the big post on the wall for every name, he knew or had known.

There was many he knew, but what saddened him the most was how many innocent people died because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tears began to form in his eyes, and blurred his world a little. Of course, of course a war couldn't be ended with out sacrificing something, in this case the life of innocent children that had nothing to do with the war that was ongoing.

The last battle had been fought at Hogwarts and many children had been attacked, before the real battle even began and many hadn't could escape, in time and got caught in the crossfire. Some of the teachers had apparently helped smuggle, the youngest of the kids away from the school and to a safe place before shit really hit the fan, but most of the older ones had been fighting against the Death Eaters themselves, before the adults could do anything.

Cherep mourned for the lost potential and Sirius cried for the death of his best friend that apparently, had just been married and had a kid.

———————————

Now that he finally was here and knew that the war had ended and at what cost. His good mood ruined, Cherep didn't know what to do. There was at least one and a half hour, before there was a bus that drove all the way out to were the circus currently was located, and he said that he could be away to long out on the night.

September had just ended so all the school children had been whispered away, and it was only 7 o'clock in the morning, so there wasn't that many up. Many of the shops was also closed. He looked up at the joke shop that the post had been on.

'Weasels Wizarding Wheezes' huh. Sirius had once heard the Weasley twins talk about how it was going to be made with the money Harry had given to them, but he hadn't thought they had done it.

The list had had one of the the twins on it together with one Hermione Granger. That together with all the Order of the Phoenix members that didn't make it out alive and apparently Harry had just disappeared three weeks after the funerals had been hold and no one could contact him, there wasn't that many left Sirius had known personally, that he liked and knew he wasn't a mass murder like everybody said.

Slowly walking over to the shop and peered inside the window in the door, to see if there was any one else inside. The room on the other side was large and filled to the brim with things stable all the way to the top of the ceiling, but it didn't look like there was others so he opened the door and slipped inside.

There was a loud BANG when the door closed, that made him jump at least a foot in the air. Something that looked like fireworks, came drizzling down from a staircase in the corner.

Cherep while waiting for his heart to calm down again, went to lean against a table in front of him, but (of course) he accidentally knocked one of the bottles that was on it to the ground in the process. He cursed himself a little, when he heard footsteps running down the stairs, and the head of a man came from a door around the corner.

"I pay for it?" Cherep said in a weak voice.

A little boy with dark brown hair, looked trough the railing on the staircase with a questioning glance to the man on the door opening.

The man slowly walked into the room, and made a shooing motion toward the boy that then began to go up the stairs again.

"Now, now young man I think we can talk about it," the man who was definitely a Weasely if his red hair was real, replied. "If Alexander up there, hadn't made such a big ruckus, I don't think you would have done that."

The Weasley gave him an easygoing smile, and offered his hand in a shake.

"The names George Weasley, the owner of this shop and the father of the child you just saw."

Sirius was frozen in place, but slowly offered his own hand and shook the other. "I am the awesome Cherep." He replied boastfully with a wide smile on his face that showed a little too many teeth. "Through some calls me Skull nowadays,"

George looked him over, "Nice too meet ya. Why Skull through? There has been bad things about skulls and what they represented in the Wizarding world the latest years." He stated but there was a glint in his eyes, like he was laughing at his introduction inside his head.

Cherep chuckled nervously. "Well Cherep is Russian and means Skull, and I'm currently living with a circus so it became my stage name." He explained. "And this is my first time back inside the Wizarding world since the war ended."

"Oh then welcome back! Now what can I do for you? We got all sorts of new stuff. We got a new type of pill that can get you out of classes faster and we go-"

Cherep stopped home before he could say anymore with putting a hand on his mouth so the rest was muffled. "Thanks for the offer but," he slowly removed his hand. "I'm looking for information of what happened in the war, and after it stopped."

George froze in place and his smile dropped and got replaced by a sad look.

"Why do you want to know? It happened a long time ago now, right, and it can't be that interesting can it." George snapped at him but more out shock than rage.

Cherep knew this was a bad idea but, George had been at the front lines and new what really happened instead of all the fake rumors that could be spreading out of them that wasn't there. So he pressed on.

"I'm sorry if this is a sensitive matter but I need too know what happened, and how some people died and how things was fought out. All my information came from one that died, some years be for the war stopped and I need to know." Cherep replied in a serious tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_Emerald Green eyes stared unfocused, into the darkness around him, while different scenes played through his head. He was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt, and watched as his people was building a statue of him. In the next moment everything was on fire, and the only thing he could see was how the statute that had stand proud for eighteen years, crumbled to the ground as his people's screams was heard and everything ended in flames._

_The next time he was a she, and ran as fast as her seven year old legs could get her. The buildings was different from last time. they were made of glass and was towering up high in the sky, and a hologram was showing of the newest robot. She had been here before she should just turn left, and then right then she was in a safe zone. She slowed down at the left swing, so she didn't run into a wall but suddenly It was before her, with eyes glowing red in the dim light. That's the last thing she remembered._

_Her gender didn't change but now, she was twenty and had her dream life. Her house was in the forest, together with her dogs. She Finally got away from her grandparents. She lived there happily five more years, before a tree fell over her and her world went dark again._

_He got too die of old age this time, and watch his sons and daughter stand before him before he left. But now he woke up in the White Space again_

_He sometimes got some time in between, the next life where he was left wondering, about when this was going to stop. They had said maybe a day or a year, it could maybe finally stop after one hundred years. They had said that they weren't to sure of that, themselves but they did know, that it was going to stop eventually._

_Timed flowed different in the White Space, and he wasn't sure how long he had been here now, but he new one thing._

"I'm coming for you Sirius."

 

————

 

Cherep was in his bed, still tired even through he had slept nine hours before he was woken up, by a nightmare of his death. He could almost still hear Harry scream, his name one last time before he was gone. The talk he had with George yesterday, had brought memories of the past, to the surface of the ocean he tried to drown it in.

Yesterday George had stared at him some time, before he lead him into a different, room where he asked what he would like to know. Cherep had thought it was to easy to win him over but when asked, George just answered with 'You remind me of someone I used to know.' and wouldn't say more about it. Cherep finally got all the answers he needed, after George had talk in an hour or two. George had said said he would act as a type of messenger, for him to keep him updated on what was happening in the Wizarding world, when he wasn't in the country or couldn't get the information himself. They later bonded over their love for pranking people, and he gave Skull (George thought it was ironic so he called him that) some pranking supply for free, because Skull didn't have any money on him (or at all) and sent him away with best wishes.

Skull hadn't could ask about if he knew where Harry was, with out George getting suspicious. He couldn't just say he was his 'long death godfather he had watched die, only the get reborn in Russia and this was his first chance to try and talk too him'.

When Skull got back to the circus, he was worked to the bone for the time he was away, before he was thrown onto his bed and was told to get some sleep.

 

——————

 

It was two months later he got the nickname Immortal Skull, when his stunt failed in front of a crow. Skull at that time had already crashed many times before, but the purple fire that healed his wounds faster than normal was new.

And the bandaged figures that came out of a portal, after that was definitely a first experience too. To know that not only that the mafia was real, but also had rainbow colored flams that was named after the weather, and those that didn't have it, couldn't see it was also a new check on the list.

So now he had magic that most people wouldn't believe in if he said and, was probably going to get involved with the mafia, at som point later in his life if he new his luck right.

The beings that called themselves the Vindice, also told him about the omerta, and what he could and couldn't do. They left with a last warning about breaking it and stuff like that.

Skull of course almost broke it several times, before he got the letter to the 'I Prescelti Sette' (it translates to 'selective seven'). It wasn't like he didn't take there warning seriously, but he was Skull now. 'The Man Hated By The Grim Reaper Himself' was a carefree person that did what he wanted how he wanted. And nobody from the mafia had shown up at his doorstep (wasn't like he had one really) demanding him to join their famiglia, yet so all was fine. Until it actually happened.

Well it wasn't like there was written in the letter, that he should join a famiglia directly, but letters don't magically appear on his table if it was anything normal. Skull didn't think it was the wizards that had done this like seriously, if they did this it would probably start another war because 'he cheated, he used dark magic' would definitely be taken too Sirius (he he).

Now the mafia definitely sounded like, there was someone that would do this just to show of and have a cool title. Or of course it could all be a trap to use the strongest, to do something for them. Skull leaned more over to the trap part, but he was bored now that he was one his own after he got kicked out, of the circus for doing something 'unpleasant in front of the audience'. It wasn't his fault the fall from ten meters up in the air, that should have killed him was a little gory. He had been on his own for two months time now and the only way he got money was from stealing and he only had his bike and the clothes on his back and a small backpack. Plus he got nothing better to do (it better give good money or else).

So he went on his merry way to a location in the middle of a forest, to a mansion that no one could find unless they knew it was there (Skull was doubting it was a place well known) into something that was definitely a trap, that could probably kill him in second.

It definitely wasn't going to be pleasant that much he did know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death and Skulls**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Skull was right, this was the stupidest thing, he had ever done in both his current life, and the previous one, and that was saying a lot about the situation (he and James had done some pretty stupid tings to count on). Maybe he wasn't kill just when he got there, like he thought he would (he would like to see their expression, when they couldn't kill him that easily) but that didn't make the situation any better, know that he sat with people that clearly was more powerful and older than him. The feeling that something would go wrong didn't go away either.

Skull was now really glad that he hadn't taken off his helmet, when he came inside so the others wouldn't notice how much younger he was than them. He had only just got up to nineteen again and all the other was definitely older than twenty eight (his makeup and piercing helped make him look older). Skull had putted some charms on his helmet the other day that did so he was the only one that could take it off that helped him relax a little.

All the others in the room leaked all kinds of dangerous auras, and the tension was high in the room, when Skull broke it by closing the door loudly behind him. Skull had planned to come in late, to play his part as the clueless civilian, as they called it in the mafia. He knew that they would think less of him when they knew that he wasn't a part of it like them.

All eyes (not that he could see them all but he could feel the weight behind it) was glued to him, when he dragged one of the last chairs, out from the table and sat down on it in an ungrateful manner. The tension stretched again, when he was ignored after he sat down (they were waiting for the person to sit in the last chair).

His clothing style together with his helmet he still had on indoors, didn't exactly help him blend in the same way the other did. Where he had his purple bike suit and leather boots (when he had gotten his flames and they had colored his normal steel gray eyes - the only thing he had from his previous life - purple, all his wardrobe was also changed to match with what his already colored hair was), the one sitting at the end of the table had an expensive looking suit and a fedora that was shadowing his eyes so that you only could only se a dangerous gleam, but arrogance was oozing out of his form (was that sideburns?).

Next to the fedora guy, was a man that looked like a scientist in lab coat and had green hair (apparently colored hair wasn't that strange in the Underworld). He was mumbling while writing something down, on a notebook with a ballpoint pen (his glasses kind of reminded him of Harry).

Someone who's gender he couldn't identify, was taking up the third seat. They were wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers their eyes. From what little could be seen of their appearance they had chin-length purple-lish hair and fairly white skin. They had two up-side-down triangle purple markings on their cheeks (was that money they were counting? It looked like money).

A woman that looked like she would kick anyone's ass, was taking the seat in front of the on counting money. She was wearing a military uniform, and had dark blue hair to her shoulders (Skull didn't think he would get along with her very well).

Skull was sitting right next to her with the last person in the room beside him. The last man looked like the easiest person in the room to approach. Unlike the others he had a calming smile on his face, and he had more colorful clothes on. He was wearing red from head to toe, but something about him told Skull not to underestimate him.

They sat like that in silence in some minutes, but when Skull finally had enough and thought about going to take his motorcycle so he could get the hell away from there, a door in the other side of the room open. Through came pregnant woman, wearing a dress and holding a batch of cookies. She had a friendly smile on her face when she looked over them.

"Good, looks like everyone came. Would you like a cookie?" She questioned. "My name is Luce. I'm the current head of the Giglio Nero familia." (Now it was confirmed that it was the mafia instead of the wizards)

The others looked at her untrusting, except the guy in red. It didn't look like he showed that much expression except the small smile, and the calming aura. Skull was weary of her but decided to trust her a little, for her friendly demeanor (of course he knew that it could be fake but something told him if something bad happened she would be sorry and that was enough for him).

He took of his helmet when she came in to taste her cookies. Like a show of trust (and to make the others think he's an idiot that takes things that could be poisoned).

"I am the great Immortal Skull-sama! The man hated by the grim reaper himself!" He boasted loudly with pieces of cookies flying out of his mouth. Fedora guy gave him a blank stare but looked away when he was offered an espresso by Luce.

The meeting after that went as good as a meeting could go between the strongest people in the mafia, a mafia boss and someone who had never been a part of it. After the fedora guy (his name was Reborn, 'The Strongest Hitman in the World') found out that Skull was apparently a civilian he assumed that he couldn't do anything and didn't know shit about Flames, and he labeled him the weakest in the group. The others kinda went with it. With his look (his purple makeup and leather), and his status they didn't think much of him either (through Luce had a knowing smile but didn't say anything).

He found out the flames of the others before he left (he's the strongest cloud users now huh). They got two weeks before their first assignment came Luce told them.

So now Skull was going to be a thief for two more weeks before he got legal (he knew what he worked with, there was nothing legal about it) money again.

——————-

The first mission was of course a success with the strongest people and all of that. Reborn used Skull as distraction for the others (good thing he had trained with knife throwing clowns before so he knew how to dodge), so they wasn't found out (it wasn't going to be the last time). Skull was just glad that he wasn't a stranger to blood and broken bodies with how many times he crashed (and the war he fought in for the order) because this wasn't for the weak minded.

After the fifth mission, Luce invited them to stay at the mansion in the woods, so they got to know each other. Some of them of course said no just when it was suggested (coughReborncough), but most of the others just did as the boss (she wasn't really the boss, Reborn wouldn't have a pregnant woman fighting) told them too.

So they lived together in the mansion and took the missions when they came. Skull and the other got a room for themselves and a place where they cold do what they want (like a garage for him, a lab for Verde and so on). Every thing was going fine until Luce decided to take them on a picnic on sunny morning. They was walking though a forest for an hour or so when they got to a clearing between the trees. They was beginning to take the stuff they needed for the picnic when a bright light suddenly shined on them and someone jumped in from on of the trees nearby. When the light stopped shining Skull felt a change. He looked down at himself (what a shock something happened) to see the body of a baby.

So this was what his felling had warned him about.

All the other was in different kind of shock. Viper just stared in their now smaller hands, while Fon for the first time showed a different emotion and had his mouth open in disbelief. Verde could apparently not warp his brain around how it happened and brain was on overdrive. Lal was laying to the side with a blond close by both of them smaller than normal. Reborn just stared, his fedora knocked down from his head, at Luce who was standing in the shade of the trees and as the only adult now with hurt in his eyes.

So all of this was Luce's fault (but now the bad feeling was finally gone).

—————————-

**But new chapter yay**

**If you think something is irritating please say I will try to fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Death and Skulls**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer, I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

The day started normal like any other day (only a little different from the one's where he is woken up by a nightmare either of his death again or his time in Azkaban or _when he found James and Lily dead in the ruins of their house and Harry's wailing was the only sound to be heard and he knew Peter that rat had betrayed them all-_ ). He woke up, took a bath, got some food, while thinking about what he was going to do with his new babyfied form and what to do with the day.

It had been a week since the curse was placed, and the newly named Arcobaleno (he has other titles now than mass murder) had broken apart. Nobody trusted Luce enough, after her explanation about what she lured them into, to stay together in the mansion. She had never been their Sky in the first place so nothing was holding them back from leaving as soon as they could (they had destroyed every evidence about them being there and taken everything of importance).

Skull had nearly broken down, when he came back to his motorcycle and realized that he could no longer ride it in his new form. He felt himself extremely lucky that he had enough magical power to transform into Padfoot even though his magic core had gotten smaller after the curse. He was just glad that it wasn't all gone.

—-

When Skull's first accidental magic happened he was 4 and he didn't think much about what it was, but then it happened a second time when he got mad over at he was found out when he was trying to run away and felt that he was going to be trapped forever and the chair he sat on crumbled to the ground. When he laid there on the floor surrounded of small pieces of floating wood he finally figured out what happened and nearly cried out of happiness. He latter tried to get more control over his feelings so it didn't happen again and so other didn't get a good idea about dragging him of to somewhere (either a magic school or a laboratory he wouldn't want to be at either). When he got his emotions under control it also made it easy to stay in his new character as Skull, and it didn't slip so often or bleed into something like Sirius.

When a letter came and invited him to the country's magic school, he sent one back with false information about that he had a touter at home that was going to teach him (he didn't even have a real home less alone a magical teacher who would use time on him). He had said to himself that he was only going to use magic if the situation really needed it (and to pranking but that is also under need). Cherep still went out and brought some books so he could study (he wasn't going to be clueless like last time a friend died because he didn't know the counter spell, and now he wasn't so stupid to believe that everything is black and white). He also got some books about politics so if anything dragged him back he would at least now what he could say in it.

Skull started to learn wandless magic at the age of ten and mastered it at the age of fourteen so there was nothing to trace him down with. He was beginning to take Mad Eye Moody's word about 'constant vigilance' to heart

—

Years went by with hiding his de aged form with charms and amulets, so he took up the name and form of Sirius again. He still couldn't ride his bike because it only made him look older, but in reality he still only had the physical mass of a two year old. The only time Sirius let others see Skull was in the yearly gatherings of the Arcobaleno or the times he ran into someone from the mafia. He still couldn't figure out how to mask his Flame so if someone had met him before and then saw him in his charmed form they would know it was the same because of those god damn colored flames (Skull apparently had an almost abnormal amount of flames. At least that was what he had heard).

Skull had kinda (at least he thought) become on better terms (he wasn't that sure if he could call it friends) with Fon. They talked together in the meetings and Fon had helped him find a Familia he could join and a place where he could find jobs to do so he could get some money for himself. If they ran into each other they sometimes go to a cafe and Fon helped him catch up to what was necessary to know in the Mafia.

When Skull got a message that Luce was soon going to die because of the curse, he made space in his calendar to visit before it was too late. There was something he would like to ask before se was gone.

—

A knock on the door was the only thing that warned the boss of the Giglio Nero that someone was coming to visit. From where she was laying on the bed the first thing that catched her eyes about the figure that walked in through the door was his steel gray eyes. The second thing was the purple pacifier around his neck.

"Skull, what a pleasant surprise." Her voice sounded weak. The man walked beside her bed until he was standing next to her when he let the glamour drop and a baby was in its place.

"Hey, Luce long time no see." Skull's voice was soft, softer than the one she was used to hear from him. "I take it the others haven't visited you yet."

Luce gave him a weak smile. "Not yet."

They both knew that it wasn't that likely that any of the others showed up. Maybe Fon would try to come but he was working for the Triads and was one of the 'Arcobaleno' (not that Skull wasn't but, he had a glamour to hide himself) and people thought that they did the job best (they actually did but that's not the point) so the others got many more jobs. Skull was labeled as the weakest so he got the least request and he himself thought it was to much and the others probably got over double as many. So no he didn't think if Fon actually wanted to visit had the time to plan it all out. Skull only met with him if they bumped into each other.

Reborn had been to hurt about her betrayal and how she had manipulated them all. Verde could care less about the rest of them, Skull was just happy that he had made a motorbike for him he actually could ride. Colonello mostly just followed Lal around since he was just thrown into it all and hadn't known the others previously and Lal was mad about it because she was thrown out of the military. Viper would probably (most definitely) ask for a large number of cash to answer how they felt about it.

Skull jumped onto the bed as Luce sighs. "I take it this isn't your usual social meeting." Luce said in a resigned tone. "Or did I take the change in your character wrong?" She talked as if her sugar sweet voice she used when they all met her wasn't replaced by one more suited for a mafia boss.

Skull barked out a laugh. "No you're right, this isn't the usual." Skull looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to know if you knew who I _was_ before all of this," he gestured at his baby-fied form, "happened. I came here today to ask if you knew who exactly you had dragged into all of this."

Luce looked Skull over. There was nothing about his baby-fied form and purple eyes that matched the features of the Grey eyed man he came in as but there was a difference in the air around him. He held himself more confidently

"No, not at first." She began, "When I first met all of you personally the only thing i knew was that you were a stuntman that had ridiculous strong cloud flames." She paused. "Somehow you never really was in the focus when I got a glimpse of something. Yes you was there but never without someone else there to focus on instead." She lean back further into the pillow, up against the wall and further away from him. "In the start I just thought that it was because you was the weakest and the others had more to tell but later that theory got proven to be wrong."

She paused but didn't look him in the eye. Skull said in silence waiting for her to speak again.

She opened her mouth, "After the curse was placed upon you and the others and you all had left, visions appeared centered around a young man. The young man was an heir to an ancient and noble house, but not only that the young heir and the rest of his family was bestowed with the power of magic.

"Now the power of magic could do great things but could also be used for bad. The child's parents had taken to follow a man that used the dark arts to make his ideal world. The heir however did not follow them in the belief about the man's dream and began to rebel against them but got thrown out of the house by his actions.

"The young boy now no longer an heir lived with one of his best friends a boy who was an heir to another noble house but followed a wizard that used light magic instead of the of it's counter part."

"I must say I was surprised when one of the child's best friends betrayed the others and lead his Sky to his death."

————-

**In case you missed it James was Sirius's Sky.**


End file.
